The Hood
by Ron W.312
Summary: The rummor of the Hood has spread to Charleston, the safe haven of many survivors. Porter wants to find Hood and have them join the haven but there are more people hunting the Hood than they know.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I got this idea after watching Death March. It didn't give me any ideas for Fallen Angel but it gave me this idea. Hope you like it! This is after Death March just in case you were wondering. I own nothing of Falling Skies.

**Hood and the Bandits**

"What are ya guys talking about?" Matt asked as he walked up to a group of kids who were mumbling.

"The Hood." One of the older kids said.

"What's the Hood?" Matt asked his face twisting in confusion.

"Oh, right you're one of the new kids. The Hood is the leader of this band of…of people I guess. He's been working his way up here." The same kid replied.

"He can take down an army of Skitters with a single arrow." An eager looking kid who was younger said.

"He and his guys kill skitters and I heard Porter's trying to get in touch with the Hood to see if he wants to join us." The older kid said.

"That is awesome!" Matt said sitting on the ground in the circle that had formed just outside of the walls. "Why are we out here though?"

"To try and see him duh!" The only girl in the group said.

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes not too far away. As the shadow had started to form into a far too familiar spider like shape an arrow hit the Skitter in the eye from the back. They all looked for the source of the arrow but only saw a line of shading figures. One had a hood the others looked like average people. Matt ran over to the collapsed Skitter and saw there was an H on one side and a note on the other. Matt ran into the fortress of Charleston and found his father as quickly as he could. Once he showed it to him Tom ran it straight to Porter where he read it out loud.

"Charleston Officials, I have heard you wish to speak with me. We have a camp not far from where you are now. Head in the direction where the sunsets and you will find us. I will gladly listen to your offer as I do all who seek me. Know that this does not mean I will join your group nor does it mean we are enemies. Come after sunset tomorrow. H"

"What does it mean?" Tom asked confused on it.

"It means we have an appointment tomorrow and I intend we keep it. The Hood isn't an easy person to get a hold of. Tom you can assemble a team. The Hood had to of heard of you." Porter said.

"How many?" Tom asked wondering.

"No more than four. Don't want to scare him off." Porter said pushing people out of his room/

Tom searched for Hal, Dai, and Maggie. When he found Maggie looking really sick he left knowing she would still try to go if he told her. Tom would have to settle for whoever he could get. Sadly that whoever was Pope.

"What's up Professor?" Pope asked when Tom ran past him.

"Getting a group together." Tom said hoping he wouldn't have to deal with him any longer.

"I'll come. Anything is better than rotting in here doing nothing. When we leave?" Pope asked opening another can of beer.

Tom rolled his eyes and prayed Pope wouldn't get killed by one of the other group members. "We have to be there after sunset, so just before. Got it?" Tom asked watching as Pope gave a nod and tipped the can up drinking the contents.

"Hal we are going on a mission. Tomorrow. We leave just before sunset." Tom said sticking his head in their room.

"Got it." Hal said cleaning his gun on his bed.

Tom went on the search for Dai now. He asked around and the only thing he got was he was out on patrol. Tom searched the whole area but then just waited for Dai to come back from where ever he was. His patience was rewarded. Dai came not ten minutes after he decided to stop his search and wait.

"Hey Tom. You need something?" Dai asked seeming slightly shocked that he was waiting for him.

"I need you to come on a mission with me tomorrow. We leave just before sunset." Tom said quickly as he turned to walk away.

"What's the mission for? We don't need fuel or food." Dai said seeming really confused.

"We have an appointment that was so kindly scheduled." Tom said with a smile.

"Hood?" Dai asked quietly pretending to flip a hood up on his head. Tom gave a quick nod.

This Hood was spreading like a virus. When they first got here no one knew of a Hood. Now it seemed everywhere you turned there was someone saying something about the Hood. Tom wasn't sure he like the idea of some Robin Hood wanna be being in Charleston. He could pose a threat to everyone. If they knew about him then the aliens had know about him for a while. He has been killing every Skitter and Mech group that crosses his path. Bringing him here would be like putting a neon sign on top of their hide out, but if he can do half of what the children seem to think he can do then it may be worth the risk.

AN: I know it's a short chapter but it's just setting up all the fun stuff. The next chapter will be a lot of fun trust me!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it's been so long to get this chapter up. Preparing for school and all the fun stuff that goes with it. Please review so I know how I'm doing. I know the story hasn't followed the episodes to well. I'm going to try and get it back on track of the episodes but this story may be a little AU-ish. As always I own nothing of Falling Skies or anything that is brought up.

**Meetings and Reunions**

The group was heading for the Hood's camp. They followed the setting sun after walking for about thirty minutes they heard something but were confused on the sound that they heard.

"What is that?" Hal whispered listening to the noise.

"It sounds like music." Tom said moving closer to the noise. He looked around a tree to see a camp fire and a group of at least ten people around it singing, what sounded like, Bohemian Rhapsody. They were smiling and laughing when they messed up. Tom heard Pope give a quiet laugh. After that most of them grew quiet and looked in their direction. Then they heard people behind them.

"Put the weapons down." A voice said quickly. Tom turned to see a tall, blond boy that couldn't be older than Hal. Tom put his hands up in surrender.

"We were told that the Hood would see us." Tom said cautiously.

"Hood will see you but only when we know that you can't hurt the rest of us. Turn your weapons in." The boy replied.

"Like hell I'm gunna give you my gun." Pope yelled in disapproval.

"Fine. Turn in the ammo at least." The boy said. When no one said anything he said, "You'll get it back." After a few minutes Tom started it off and slide the ammo out of his gun. Hal gave a sigh and did the same. When the boy had all the ammo he gave a smile.

"Hood will see you now. Follow me." The boy said heading for one of the many tents. The kids around the fire watched as they passed. Tom saw that some of them had spikes on their backs. When they noticed he was looking at their spikes they quickly turned away. The boy led them to decent sized tent. He stuck his head in just as a girl walked out. "How is she?" He asked the girl quietly to where only she heard him.

"It's a bad day. You might want to tell our guests." She said eyeing the group of people behind him.

"Thanks Scarlett." The boy said as she walked away.

"No problem Jo. What kinda doctor would I be if I didn't check up on all my patients?" She said smiling over her shoulder.

"So Jo, what's the deal?" Pope said looking bored.

"The deal? The deal is it's a bad day so don't be too pushy or you might get shot." Jo said looking like he hated Pope. "Go on." Jo said holding the flap of the tent back.

They all walked in cautious not to hit anything. When they stopped they looked up to see a figure facing the other back end of the tent. There was a green wool looking jacket that had a hood on it. There was a loud snap and everyone looked at Hal who had kicked a wood crate.

"Sorry." Hal said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. It's not mine." The figure said sounding a lot higher than any of them expected. "I believe you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. Well Charleston would love to have someone as skilled as you." Tom said not really believing it would be good for Charleston.

"Is that what you really think?" The figure turned but you couldn't see anything due to the darkness of the tent and that hood.

"Honestly. No." Tom said quickly.

"Well do say what you want to. I can tell you aren't too happy with me." Hood said sounding like she was smiling.

"You shot an arrow at a Skitter that was coming at kids. My son was in that group. You could of hit someone." Tom said raising his voice a little.

"Trust me. I couldn't of hit any of them." Hood said sounding serious.

"What if you missed? You could of hurt someone." Tom said getting just the slightest bit louder.

"I can't miss." Hood said sounding angry.

"What if you did though?" Tom shouted.

"I can't miss!" Hood yelled back leaping from her seat to get in his face. The hood that was up fell.

Tom back down when he saw she was a girl about Ben's age. They all were shocked. Tom was the first to break it.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Reggie?" Pope asked in a whisper.

"Oh…great…it's you." The girl said looking like she was going to die.

"You two know each other?" Hal asked looking confused.

"Know each other?" She snorted. "Would you like to tell them?" She said grinding her teeth.

"Remember how I said I used to visit my kids. Regina, here, is my little girl." Pope said with an evil looking smile.

"I haven't been your little girl since you left and didn't come back." She stopped Pope before he could say anything. "Do you even know what you did to Jack?" Pope gave a confused look. "He nearly died! He blamed himself for everything that happened so he decided to do all the stuff you told him not to do. Drugs the whole nine yards. We got him help before anything to bad happened. Then this happened!" She said holding her arms out.

"Everything alright in here?" Jo came in quickly.

"Fine Jo." Regina said quickly.

"Pope's your dad?" Hal said shocked.

"Sadly yes." She said putting her hand to her head.

"You're still my baby girl." Pope said walking closer.

"Stay away. Just…go away." Regina said holding her hands up to keep him away.

"No hug for your old man." Pope said still getting closer.

"Get away!" She screamed as Pope grabbed her jacket sleeve. She twirled out of it as Jo came and pulled Pope off of her. Hal and Tom went to check on her as Pope was pulled out of the tent. Dai went to make sure he wouldn't be coming back in. She looked like she was having a panic attack. Hal put his arm around her shoulders to try and help. He pulled his arm back when he felt a prick in the middle of his arm.

"Jeez." Hal whispered as he realized what it was.

Hal slid her jacket off and got a better look at the spikes that came over the top of her shirt. They were shorter than Ben's and he could see clear burn marks. Tom saw what his son was looking at.

"You should leave." Jo said coming in with Scarlett. They hadn't seen them come in or see Regina cover her ears and shut her eyes tightly.

They didn't argue they got up and walked out watching as Scarlett look over her trying to peel her hands off her ears. They watched as people started running for the tent. Some were mumbling about more people coming. They stayed on the outside realizing that they didn't have their ammo back. Regina walked out of the tent looking much better with her jacket on.

"What do you mean they're coming back?" She shouted.

"We saw them. We didn't try to stop them. We figured we'd tell you first." One of the boys that must have been on patrol said.

"Do you realize that Tom Mason was just here? They will be annoying and begging for information." She shouted then looked over to Tom and his group. "Why haven't they left?" She screamed at the group.

"Crap. I forgot to give them back their ammo." Jo said slamming his hand into his face.

"Get them out of here. They'll be here any minute." Regina said looking annoyed.

Jo ran over and started passing out their ammo. He was running back when the group that the patrol must have been talking about was entering the camp.

"Someone get me my bow." Regina said quickly stretching quickly with a loud crack from her back. Someone handed her the bow just as the group cleared the tree line. "What do you want? I thought I told you we weren't interested." she said talking to someone that was hidden by the crowd.

"We wanted to give you another chance. Rethink our offer." a voice said that Tom knew well.

"Ben?" He shouted. The crowd parted and there was Ben with several other kids.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Ben said running up.

"Shoot me now." Regina said pulling the bow over her head and sitting next to the fire.

Ben gave him a hug looking shocked. Hal gave a big smile and hugged him. Regina's kids circled around the fire looking like they were about to pounce if the time called for it. The de-harnessed kids that came with Ben stood awkwardly around the trees. Regina looked over to see them.

"Come on. We won't kill you." She said waving them over to the fire.

Some gave a quick nod and moved around the fire. They seemed to relax and enjoy the company of the fire. Tom looked at the Fire group and had to ask the question that was on his mind.

"Ben, not all the kids here were harnessed. How did she come up with all these kids?" Tom asked quietly.

"They all needed help. She helped them and they accept her for whatever happened to her, because whatever happened to her led her to them. They don't ask a lot of questions they just do what they can to help." Ben said looking over the kids around the fire. "If only everyone could be like them. Life would be easier."

"Why would anyone want to be near razor backs?" Pope asked looking superior to everyone.

"He doesn't know does he?" Ben asked already knowing that Pope had no clue Regina was harnessed.

"Know what?" Pope asked.

"You do realize that we can hear you." Regina said from the fire pit. "Dad, do you know why I can't miss?" She asked quietly.

"Because you're good?" He asked with a twisted face.

"No. The harness does different stuff to people. It improved my sight most. I can tell when the best shot will be and how to get the best shot." She said looking sad.

"You can't be a razor back." Pope said blankly.

"Really? Jack was and so am I." She said pulling up the back of her shirt to show small points on her back and the burns that surrounded them. "The doctor that took off my harness was a lot like you. HE didn't care too much. The blow torch was way to close and he didn't care." She said blankly looking like she was hiding emotions. "Aliens may have put it on, but people did this."

No one said anything for a long time. She sat back down at the fire and stared at the flames. The people from her group did the same avoiding everyone's stares. Even the kids that came with Ben were shocked. Ben just seemed like this was unnecessary and was sad that it had happened.

"You should leave now." Jo said next to Regina.

Tom, Hal and Dai left. No one seemed to notice that Pope had slipped out before them. They looked back only to see the group surrounding the fire doing nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so I'm gunna try to end this one pretty fast because I don't think there is a lot that will happen. I own nothing of Falling Skies or anything that is mentioned in the story.

**Confrontation**

"What do you guys think?" Regina asked the group that surrounded the fire.

"It sounds nice." One of her people said quietly.

"Speak your mind. This is a group decision." Regina said louder. "Would it be better if I left? Let you guys make a choice?" When there was no answer she walked away from the warmth of the fire.

"I'm sorry you had to do that." Ben said creeping up next to her.

"It was necessary." Regina said with a straight face.

"What happened to him? Your brother?" Ben asked quietly.

"They…they killed him. Blow torches and doctors aren't a good combination." She replied flatly.

"I'm sorry." Ben whispered.

"What's done is done. Now I have them to worry about. If we go and-and anything happens please keep them safe. They need to know that they are safe." Regina finally looked at him and her eyes showed concern.

"I promise. They'll be safe." Ben said as someone dragged them back to the fire.

"We have made a decision. We think we should give the rebels a chance." Jo said talking for the group.

"Then let's get on the move. You guys know the drill." Regina said as people started to swarm towards tents.

Regina walked to her own tent filling a pack with all the essentials she hid in her room. She heard the flap open and close. She turned to see Ben. She gave a smile.

"Ben…just because I told you about Jack-" She started.

"We had a deal." Ben said closing the space between them. "I make you sad I have to make up for it." He said grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him. "Just keeping up my end of the deal." He said kissing her lightly.

"Ben we're leaving soon. Let me finish packing." She said pulling away from him.

"I remember when I first found you guys." Ben said bringing the memory up. "We made that deal in this tent over a month ago. Do you still feel the same?" Ben asked the question quietly.

"Of course Ben. Why would you ask that?" Regina said moving over to the chest he sat on.

"Jo just is acting weird and so are you. Are you having nightmares or anything? I need to know please." He said nearly begging.

"Ben…I- I've been having panic attacks kinda. I just don't like when people touch me sometimes… and I just…I panic…"She said quietly.

"Hey as long as you have me we'll be fine." Ben said leaning in for a kiss when she got off of him to finish packing. He gave a quiet laugh.

"Let's go lover boy." Regina said grabbing his hand and taking him out of the tent. Ben led the way but Regina was right behind him. Suddenly there was a glow that came over all the de-harnessed kids. They knew it was coming.

"Good to finally me the great Hood." A fish head said talking through Jo.

"Can't say I'm too happy to see you though." Regina snapped.

"You cause so much trouble. I'm afraid you must pay the price for your actions." Jo said with a blank stare.

"I can take that just-just leave them alone." Regina said quickly.

"They will meet their doom in a different form; you on the other hand must pay in blood." Jo said harshly.

She heard the arrow come out of its quiver before she felt the pain in radiate as it slipped between her ribs and sinking into what laid underneath. Then the presence of the arrow was gone. She started choking, feeling like she was drowning. She was able to cough up some of the red liquid that was filling her lungs. She feel to her knees and then on her back. She looked up into the confused faces of Jo and Ben. She watched as Ben's confusion faded and horror replaced it.

"Don't leave me please." He mumbled into her ear his head resting against hers.

She started gasping and more blood came up. She pushed his face towards the people that were watching in fear. He knew what she ws trying to tell him. Take care of them. He watched her and she watched as his face grew blurrier and blurrier. He saw her eyes fade to a dull stare. Ben lifted her up and watched as the group stated to move again towards the unknown camp not sure what he was going to do.


End file.
